There's That Teaspoon Again
by LittleLauren
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been bickering again. Hermione is exhausted with it and wants to know waht's going on. Ron is afraid of what her reaction might be to his change in career. Post HD. It's just a little somthing to tide my readers over :P


There's That Teaspoon Again  
By: LittleLauren:]

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds chirping merrily. She looked by her side to see her red headed husband sleeping noisily still. She didn't know how she could sleep through such loud snoring. Maybe the annoyance becomes routine so she's immune to it. She caressed his face and ran her fingers in his ginger hair. They have been married for almost two years now, she was to turn twenty-one within the month. She took a deep breath, exhausted already. The pair of them have been fighting nonstop about stupid trivial things… views on the latest news, the way he chews his food, the way she talks about everything in such detail. It was a wonder they were still sleeping in the same bed. She just wondered what was making him so hostile.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Grasping the energy, Hermione trudged herself into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out minutes later, Ron was not in bed. She heard pots and pans clanking, and the smell of pancakes were prominent. Getting dressed in jeans and a grey sweatshirt, hair in a wet bun, she walked out to the kitchen, to see Ron already made a whole stack of pancakes using his wand.

His back was turned away from her because he was diligently working on breakfast. Hermione wasn't sure she should say anything to him. She wasn't sure he would snap; however, she took the chance anyway. "Good morning," she said timidly.

Back still turned, she saw him scoff. "Talking to me now, are we?"

She started to regret saying anything. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, mockingly. He turned around, setting the batch of pancakes on the table. He pulled two plates out of the cupboard and tucked in.

That was it… nothing more. That's what she hated most. She sat down as well and sighed, "Do you get pleasure at making my blood boil?"

He shrugged and stuffed his face even more. She waited for what felt like many minutes before he swallowed and said, "You've been on about every little detail lately. I thought I'd make things easier if I didn't say anything to you today. Give you your space."

I furrowed my brow. "When did I say I needed space?"

"Last night," he said nonchalantly. "You yelled at me, saying I'm suffocating you with my indecisiveness and laziness and to give you some space."

"I never-"

"Yes, 'Mione, you did."

Moments passed. They ate breakfast in solitude, trying not to look at one another. Once they were both done, Ron took her plate with his and placed them in the sink. He walked away from them. "Why don't you just wash them now?" she followed him into the sitting room. "Why wait?"

He plopped down on the sofa and started reading the _Daily Prophet_. "I'll get to it later."

"That's what you said three days ago," Hermione said, already getting annoyed. "You always forget."

He finally looked at her. They both sensed how very exhausted they were from fighting, but something was making them tick… something was obviously keeping them from making amends with one another.

"I don't forget," he mumbled argumentatively.

"Then what do you call me telling you to clean them and you not doing them for the past three days?" Her voice began to rise. He hated that, so he started to raise his.

"If it's bothering you so much, why don't you just do them yourself? Just flick your wand and it's finished."

"Exactly!" she yelled. "Why is it so hard for _you_ to do those sort of things, and not me? Why do _I_ have to do everything in this sodding flat?"

Pushing the _Daily Prophet_ aside, Ron shot out of his seat and countered back, "You do everything anyway! Why stop there?"

He walked away, and once again, Hermione followed. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

They were in their bedroom again, this time on opposite ends of the room entirely. He shot back, eyes glowering, "Ever since George didn't need me for the shop anymore, you've been pressuring me to get a new job, and it's annoying the hell out of me! You have the best job out there for your age, and I feel like… I feel like…" He stopped.

This is what she hated about Ron. He can't express himself. He's afraid to show his feelings… afraid people would criticize him for it. She looked into his pained face, her heart pounding. Was this the day everything will be resolved? Was this the day everything would go back to normal? She slowly walked over to him, and lifted his chin up. His eyes were still glued to the floor. "Look at me Ron," she whispered tiredly. He glanced up at her, pain etched on his face. She smiled encouragingly. "Nobody's perfect."

"It's not about perfection," he moaned, throwing her hand away from his face. "It's about… a job. A specific job."

She nodded. "Go on."

He sighed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for her reaction. "," he said really fast.

"Sorry," she said, crossing her arms. "I didn't catch that."

She edged closer to him as he spoke clearly, "I want to become an Auror. You know, fighting the bad guys, good versus evil, stuff like that. Just don't… don't laugh at me okay?"

"Why would I laugh at you?" she asked, smiling. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"R-really?" He looked shocked. "I thought you were going to laugh at me and say I wasn't good enough for that."

"Oh, Ron!" She flung her arms around him. "I wouldn't mind you being an Auror. We both know what you're capable of, and Harry and Neville are there! They knows what's what around there. Is this what this was all about?"

"Well… yeah, I guess," he said as he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm such a tosser for taking my frustration out on you."

She nodded. "You did put me through a lot of stress, I hope you realize that." She saw him slump a bit, so she reassured him by kissing him full on the mouth. "But I love you, tosser or no tosser." He smiled, but it was short-lived… Hermione hit him saying, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Ronald Weasley! I thought you were going to leave me."

Ron stopped her by wrapping his arms around her. "No Hermione," he said, kissing the top of her wet head. "Never."

* * *

A/N: Okayy… so it's not much but I feel that you think I've been neglecting my amazing readers and reviewers, but I'm really not. Honest! Most of you know, I'm almost always super busy, and I've had the most annoying and painful case of writers block I've ever had to face my entire freakin life! This is because I've reached the major event of my story "Above All Things" and I didn't want to rush it. All I have to do is fill in the little spots that are missing, type, and proofread, and everything will be A-okay! So, hang tight, my friends. This story will be done soon. I'm thinking by the end of February. Fingers and toes crossed!

Lots of Love! LL! :]


End file.
